


No One Can Know.

by holmesbrcthers



Series: Prompted Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ehehe, M/M, snogging in the halls before a Quidditch game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesbrcthers/pseuds/holmesbrcthers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t the first time Harry had caught Draco staring at him, it had become a common thing. Luckily, Draco was far across the room and he didn’t have to hear his string of insults, just feel the heat of his gaze. Harry glared back, his face quickly setting back into a stony expression. He broke their locked gazes and turned to Ron and Hermione, only to find them arguing about some homework Ron hadn’t done on time, as usual. Harry sighed, wishing the twins could’ve brought him along on their prank, at least he’d be having a good laugh. He huffed and shook out his shoulders, standing up quickly. His friends faltered in their conversation and stared up at him quizzically. “I’m just going to take walk, catch up with you guys after the match,” he called out, grabbing his equipment as he stormed out of the Great Hall, shaking. That’s all it took. One look from Draco, and it sent his mind tumbling back into darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Can Know.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: Drarry and pride.

The Great Hall was packed with students, laughter loud in the air as everyone got ready to go watch the Quidditch game and cheer on their houses. Harry’s back was leaning against the table as he laughed with Fred and George, the two of them telling Harry their craziest adventures through the castle, Filch always right on their heels, but never able to catch them. The twins turned away to leave, wanting to pull another prank before talking strategy with the team. Harry smiled and waved goodbye, turning to sit back down at the table when he caught him staring.

It wasn’t the first time Harry had caught Draco staring at him, it had become a common thing. Luckily, Draco was far across the room and he didn’t have to hear his string of insults, just feel the heat of his gaze. Harry glared back, his face quickly setting back into a stony expression. He broke their locked gazes and turned to Ron and Hermione, only to find them arguing about some homework Ron hadn’t done on time, as usual. Harry sighed, wishing the twins could’ve brought him along on their prank, at least he’d be having a good laugh. He huffed and shook out his shoulders, standing up quickly. His friends faltered in their conversation and stared up at him quizzically. “I’m just going to take walk, catch up with you guys after the match,” he called out, grabbing his equipment as he stormed out of the Great Hall, shaking. That’s all it took. One look from Draco, and it sent his mind tumbling back into darkness. 

Harry kept walking, not really knowing where he was going, and he found himself in some of the much less travelled corridors, lost. He was about to go find a painting and ask them for directions when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned quickly, body relaxing in relief. He didn’t want to be late for the match, and he definitely didn’t want to get more lost than he already was. Harry quickly walked towards the sound, only to find himself running headlong into Draco Malfoy, of all people.

"Watch the bloody hell where you’re going!" Draco shrieked, tugging at his Quidditch uniform as he shoved Harry away from him. The darker haired boy just pressed his lips into a thin line and walked away from Draco, unwilling to ever ask help from him. 

"Not going to the match?" he called out, and Harry stopped, turning to raise a quizzical eyebrow towards Draco. "Of course I’m bloody going, why wouldn’t I?" His eyebrows furrowed even more as Draco let out a small chuckle, eyes glinting in the torch light. "Too proud to ask directions, Potter? You’re going the wrong way."

Harry stared blankly at the blond. “How do I know that you’re not lying to me?” Draco rolled his eyes, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips. “I’ve got pride too, you know. Winning against your team because you got lost in the castle… Well. That’s not really a win, is it?” Harry sighed, conceding the other’s point, and he walked into the other direction, turning right. 

Another fit of laughter made him stop and backtrack. “What?” he hissed as his eyes locked with Draco’s. The blond finally stopped laughing long enough to answer Harry, but a wicked grin was still plastered on his face as he spoke. “You really have no idea where you’re going, do you? None at all?”

Harry was on Draco in an instant, pinning the other to the wall, his forearm pressing against Malfoy’s neck. The blond’s smile fell quickly from his face, fear tugging at his features instead. “Then you bloody tell me where to go instead of laughing at me, yeah?” Harry’s green eyes bore into Draco’s, and the other boy tensed under him as Harry’s eyes lingered on his lips as they flicked over his face. “Stop being so prideful and kiss me already,” Draco whispered out, breath ragged.

It was a rough, violent kiss, but both boys responded, arms wrapping around each other, pulling the other closer, tugging at each other’s hair, bodies desperate for the long-desired and long-denied contact. They pulled away, breathless. “No one can know,” Harry whispered, and Draco pressed another kiss to his lips. “No one,” he assured.


End file.
